Damaged Goods can be Repaired
by your-average-fangirl-221b
Summary: They were both broken. Both believed that they were nothing but damaged goods. But damaged goods can easily be repaired with just a little TLC. (I suck at summaries but a lot of sleepless nights and kitchen talk as Wanda and Bucky feel like they're the only two who fully understand what it's like to be the victim of Hydra's experimentations.) Bucky x Wanda, Protective Steve.


**Authors Note:** _ **Obviously some of the original storyline from the movie has been changed to suit my personal little fluffy ficlet here.  
Not sure if I'll make it into a multi-chapter series, multiple one-shots or keep it as a one-shot.  
I hope I've done the characters justice as how I've personally interpreted them in such a situation, as well as attempting to keep within their character traits. Let me know what you think!**_

 _EPILOGUE_

 _Steve and Bucky entered the Raft that imprisoned their teammates and friends, and in stealth mode, they began to take down numbers one at a time. With it being a secure and very isolated prison, it didn't take long to take down most of the staff. Though they also didn't know how many others were there that they had obviously missed. Their main goal was to get their friends out. They didn't have time to search the whole place for the rest of the staff (including cooks, cleaners and the 'lower' staffing levels).  
Just as Bucky discarded the limp body of one of the officers in the surveillance room, Steve motioned with a nod of the head for him to follow. It was now time to break them out. _

_Bucky followed behind Steve, almost like the good old days as he always had the Captain's back. His eyes immediately began looking around, surveying exit points, possible escape routes, noting their blind spots where an enemy could be hiding, before his gaze dropped to the cells. Each of the members that were imprisoned from their team stood up and walked over to their gated doorway, happy to see their Captain._

 _Except one. One cell door remained empty._

 _And Bucky could see the young girl, Wanda, trapped in a straight jacket and a shock collar around her neck. He knew he had to find the device linked to it otherwise getting it off Wanda would prove to be tricker. He could crush it with his metal arm but he didn't want to risk setting the collar off or accidentally crushing too hard and crushing her throat, or almost crushing her throat and then she had even more reason to distrust him as a team member._

 _Gun held high in front of him in case there were any other military personnel that they had missed, or some had come round from their unconscious state, Bucky quietly left the Captain's side in search of the small device. It didn't take him long to find it once up in the control room. It was sitting on the desk and he recognised the little symbol being the same one that was on the side of the collar she wore._

" _Didn't think I'd leave you all behind, did you?"Steve said with a smile, happy to see his fellow teammates and the men he was happy to call his family. Sam chuckled, his grin spreading wider and wider until his cheeks hurt. Boy was he happy to see the Captain.  
"Hey! Yay!" Scott said as he jumped up, careful not to get too close to the cell door in case he got shocked.  
Steve smiled before his eyes rested on Clint who smiled and gave a nod in greeting. "Cap." He said. "Clint." Steve greeted as his eyes left Clint and glanced around at the barred glass door, quickly analysing the best possible way to break them out. They could try the control back in the control/surveillance room. Or he could put Bucky to good use?  
"Buck…?" Steve said as he turned around to see his friend was missing. 'What? Where did he…' Steve thought to himself as he spun around and his eyes began searching his metal-arm friend.  
Only to spot him on top of the balcony, holding a small black vice.  
Clint immediately recognised it and yelled out for Bucky to stop. "No! Don't!"  
But Bucky paid no mind to him and pressed the little button linked to the shock collar that sat around Wanda's neck. With a click, it snapped open, ready to be taken off._

 _Bucky then crushed the device, throwing it to the side in disgust as he rejoined the Captain who's eyes travelled from Clint to Bucky and then over to where the person he had yet to see._

 _And the moment his eyes fell on her, he wished he could look away; not wanting to look at the sight of the young innocent girl wrapped up in a straightjacket and a shock collar.  
He heard Bucky attending to the doors of the cell, smashing the glass and then yanking away at the metal bars, pulling them from their frame, but his eyes didn't leave Wanda.  
He took her in, the way she curled in on herself, her cheeks and eyes sunken in her almost skeletal frame. He always thought she was too skinny but he always had a habit of looking at her from a parent's perspective, so his biased opinion was a little exaggerated but the point was she looked like she lost weight from stress, lack of eating… her hair hung around her shoulders, curtaining her face from the sides and her eyes were lifeless. Even as the Captain stood in front of her, He didn't see any glimmer of hope, excitement or joy at being freed. Or recognition for that matter. _

_He frowned in concern, worried that they had done something similar to her to make her forget; almost like what Hydra had done to Bucky. "Wanda?" he asked but received no reply, as Clint made his way over closely followed by Barnes. "…Every time she spoke, or made a sound, they'd shock her."  
Shocked her into submission?! Into silence?! Steve's blood boiled. 'She's just a kid!' he thought angrily to himself but didn't dare voice his angered opinion in case he frightened her further. "Wanda…" he said, calling for her attention, "Bucky's going to break open your cell. Can you duck your head?" She did as she was told without question._

 _Perhaps it was just as well as the anger Bucky felt for her was formed into a fist as he wasted no time pummelling his metal fist through the glass. He knew she was one of Hydra's experiments, even if she was a volunteer at first (he knew she had no idea what her and her dead brother were getting themselves in to), so he also knew the fear she was carrying - especially when she was locked up like a psychotic prisoner and treated like the scum of the earth._

 _It didn't take him long to pull the bars back, and he stepped aside, allowing the Captain to move in on Wanda.  
"You can lift your head now Wanda." The Captain said. She lifted her head and watched as he kept talking to her about each of the movements he was going to make. Sam and Scott stood the side but Clint was kneeling down by the open doorway, waiting for Wanda to officially be free of the cell. Many a time his voice had gone hoarse from constantly yelling at the guards to stop whenever they shocked her. _

" _I'm just going to reach out and remove the collar…" Steve murmured as he gingerly pulled the open collar away from her neck, careful not to entangle it in her hair. He threw it to side and glanced up and saw the bruising and burn marks from where she had been wearing the collar and where she was shocked. Clint dropped his head at seeing it too. He felt partially responsible for her. Always had done since the loss of Pietro. It was his responsibility to look out for her on behalf of the kid who had saved him.  
Steve's voice made Clint lift his head back up. "Okay, Wanda, I'm just going to remove these straps…and then we're getting you out of here…"  
Steve slowly undid each of the straps and carefully pulled the straight jacket away from her body.  
He discarded the jacket to the side where he had, also, discarded the collar. Wanda made no attempt to move except to lay her hands in her lap.  
"Are you alright?" Steve asked though, like before, he was met with no answer. Even he had to admit it was a stupid question to ask, but it was done out of habit.  
"Can you walk?" Came the next question, to which he got a small shake of the head in response.  
There was no way that Wanda could walk. It was the reason she was sitting down almost motionless. She had no energy and she knew her legs would only just wobble and not support her at all.  
"Clint." Steve ordered as he stood up and let Steve take over, knowing the two shared a closer bond than anyone.  
Clint immediately knew what to do as he walked in the cell and wrapped his arms around Wanda's body, carefully lifting her to feet. "Thank god you don't weigh much." He murmured in light heartedness._

 _Steve turned his attention to Scott and Sam. "Are you two alright?"  
They both nodded and murmured their individual responses of confirmation.  
"Good. Take up the rear. Bucky… let's go." The Captain ordered. _

_Steve and Bucky lead the way, their weapons on guard for any sudden attack as they protected their weakened team member with Sam and Scott following from behind._

 _Steve and Bucky had successfully managed to escape, using the quinjet under the guise that Tony was paying another visit to the Rafts (hence the reason they were able to get in, in the first place). "Sam, do you think you can fly us out."  
"With pleasure." He said a little too eagerly as he jumped in the pilot's seat and turned the engine on, flicking a few switches and buttons before lifting the sleek aircraft into the air and setting off in the direction of the Avengers Compound. _

_Scott sat in the middle of the aircraft, looking around, taking everything in – especially with the advanced technology on board "Neat!" he commented in awe.  
"Don't touch anything!" Sam's voice called out from the cockpit just as Scott's hand was in midair about to touch something on the screen. He sighed and dropped his hand as he continued to look around._

 _Steve sat next to Bucky, both were watching Wanda, who sat away from everyone with her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms hugging either side of body, almost mimicking being in the straightjacket again. Her gaze was fixated on the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world._

" _Is she going to be alright?" Bucky muttered quietly to Steve, who glanced down in surprise at Bucky's concern but didn't say anything on the issue. "Don't know. Only time will tell." Was all Steve said._

 _Steve was the only one sitting near Wanda, though he positioned himself to sit slightly in front of her, as though guarding her from everyone else. His gaze met the Captain's and they both shared a mutual look but didn't say anything._

 _It was a successful mission._

 _They were going home._

 _Together._

 _As a family._

 _Even if they were a partially broken family, it was a broken family that Steve was determined to fix._


End file.
